


The Lost and Wounded Souls

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Injury, Mild Language, Reaper Logan Sanders, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, kid character - Freeform, not the sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Virgil had been walking down the street on a typical weekday, umbrella clutched in hand as he gazed around at the mostly empty streets.It was calm and serene, with little to distract him or worry him.Then, he felt someone crash into him from behind.And calm it wasn't.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: We Found A Way [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	The Lost and Wounded Souls

Virgil walks down the street, umbrella clutched in his hands with a loose grip as he strolls along the sidewalk with a practiced grace, careful to go as unnoticed as he can be, gaze pointed down and occasionally looking up at his surroundings. It's not as though there are many people at this time of day anyways, most people being off to work.

Then Virgil is falling forward before he can even comprehend, being smashed into from behind. He lets out a small shriek as he falls, letting go of the umbrella without a spare though and catching himself on his palms.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He hears the voice of a little kid speak up from behind him, and he lifts his head up to look over.

There, he finds a little girl, probably no older than seven, wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts. Her shoes are clearly sports wear, if the style and how muddied they are is anything to go by. Her dark brown hair is tied up into two small braids on either side that reach her shoulders.

She also has the noticeable lack of a shadow.

Virgil lets out a huff, because of fucking course he gets tied into this stuff. Then, he lets out a gentler sigh, wincing as he pulled himself up onto his feet, palms stinging and bleeding a bit from the sudden impact. He takes a quick look at himself, assessing the fact that he isn't injured anywhere else, and his jeans are luckily not ripped from the incident.

"It's fine, accidents happen. Now, where are you off to?" He asks The Roaming Child, and she suddenly seems uneasy scuffing her shoe against the concrete. God, if someone were to pass by now he'd look fucking crazy talking to thin air.

Not that it really matters.

"Um, I'm going back to the soccer field to keep waiting on my moms! They were supposed to pick me up from practice but it's taking a bit longer" The child said sheepishly.

Ah, one of these situations.

"Okay kid, how about this? We can go to the park and I'll call my husband, and he'll be able to help you" Virgil said, trying to keep a feigned nonchalance. He'd dealt with this kind of thing before, either when aiding Roman or simply stumbling upon it himself. The supernatural was everywhere, and considering that he was part of the supernatural himself, he could perceive it much easier than humans could.

Didn't make it any easier though.

The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment at his suggestion, looking at him with more suspicion and hope.

"...Okay, but if you try and grab me I'm kicking you in the balls" She said, sweet voice sounding so uncharacteristic with the sudden language. Virgil let out a snort, picking up his umbrella and holding it up once again, nodding.

"Sounds fair to me" He responded, smirking in amusement now. She nodded seriously., seemingly not getting his humor. His smile grew softer now, and he gestured in the vague direction of a park he knew wasn't too far away from here. "Now, come on, the park isn't gonna find itself" He said, and she nodded quickly, following in his strides towards the direction of the park.

"I'm Virgil by the way"

"Oh! I'm Kelly!"

A walk and a phone call later, Virgil found himself sitting on a bench, umbrella in hand, while Kelly played on the monkey bars. Virgil was watching her nervously, scared she'd fall despite the fact he knew no real damage could be done to her. He heard someone walk up behind him and tilted his head to the side.

Of course, there was his husband sending a winning grin in his direction, but standing behind him was another being. Neither demon not angel.

What humans call Reapers, although the most of supernatural called them Collectors. 

"Hello darling! This is Logan, you met him a couple of decades ago I think? We never did catch up-" He said merrily, although it was clearly a bit forced.

Virgil didn't mention it.

Logan just let out sigh from behind Roman, looking over at the girl that was playing alone. He stared for a moment, assessing the situation despite having clearly been caught up on what was going on.

"Definitely a Lost Soul. Thank you for informing me of her presence." Logan said, patting Virgil's shoulder awkwardly before passing by and walking over to the girl who sat on the monkey bars now, suddenly glancing at Logan. She seemed... nervous, as though knowing what was about to happen, even if only subconsciously.

Virgil watched the two as they spoke to each other, Logan looking up at the girl as she swung her feet, looking down at him with a wary gaze, body tilted a little bit away from the man.

"Doesn't get any easier, huh?" Virgil heard his husband speak from behind him. He let out a sigh, shrugging slightly with a frown, gripping his umbrella just a bit tighter.

"It... I don't know. I'm glad I was able to find her but... It's still upsetting" He said, watching as Kelly nodded, hopping down from where she was situated on the monkey bars. Despite the height she was at, she didn't even stumble as she landed.

Logan smiled down at her, a rare expression on the stern man's face, at least, from what Virgil could tell.

"Of course it's upsetting. I'd be worried if you didn't find it upsetting" Roman said, and Virgil felt Roman press a kiss at the top of his head. Virgil moved his umbrella forward a bit to avoid blinding his husband, smiling back at him.

"Wait! Before we go-" Virgil heard Kelly say, and he turned his gaze to the two, only to be met with an armful of the girl, having been tackled in a hug.

For the second time that day, Virgil let his umbrella slip from his grip. Only this time instead of falling, he wrapped his arms around Kelly in surprise. He barely had a moment to comprehend the hug before she was pulling away with a grin.

"Thank you Virgil. Mom and Mama always said to never trust strangers but... you're okay!" She said with a grin before running back to Logan, who gave the girl a simple nod of understanding.

Virgil stared in awe at the two. 

As Logan held out his hand, Kelly grabbed it.

And her form disappeared, turning into a soft light that lay delicately in Logan's hand for a moment, and Logan held it with a tender grip before letting go, and all of them watched in silence as the gentle light fluttered upwards into the sky before evaporating.

Then, there was silence.

All of them stared at the area that the light disappeared for a moment, all of them deep in thought.

Then, Virgil glanced over at his husband who walked around the bench, leaning down and grabbing at Virgil's umbrella.

"Now dearest, how about we head home? I can tend to your wound" Roman said, voice low and soothing as he gestured to Virgil's palm. Virgil glanced at his bloodies palms, now scabbed over, before nodding and standing up with a soft grunt. Roman handed up his umbrella silently, and Virgil just gave a thankful nod.

They both knew that he wasn't only thanking him for the umbrella.

He was thanking him for being here, for helping.

For understanding.

For tending no only the wounds this left on his person, but the wounds that would be left on his soul.

"I truly do mean it when I thank you for the help. It is difficult to locate all lost souls, especially when they are unaware of the fact that they are lost in the first place" Logan said, no smile or frown on his expression, and yet he looked so sorrowfully at the husbands. Virgil glanced over at the man, taking in his proper attire, his tight expression that told so little and yet showed so much.

The people who tend to the Lost Souls much have the most wounded souls of them all.

So Virgil smiled at him.

"Yeah, anytime." He answered.

And he meant it.

And when he saw the look Logan sent him, he knew that the man had understood that as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile huh? What motivated me to write this was my friend, who's been reading my fics ^^; This is for their birthday, but I hope you guys enjoy this as well!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed having Logan be introduced ;3 
> 
> Please leave a comment! Its what motivates me to keep writing these! ^^ Suggestions/Prompts/Requests are also welcome.


End file.
